pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flik the Blue Ant
''Flik the Blue Ant ''is a 1998 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The film is released in theaters on October 16, 1998. Plot Summary Write the second section of your page here. Voice cast members * Andrew Lawrence as Flik * Neil Ross as Noan * Miriam Flynn as Jean * June Foray as Queen Berrie * Lucille Bliss as Princess Atta * Roddy McDowall as Mr. Soil * Brad Garrett as Brutus, the Toad King * Bill Fagerbakke, Carlos Alazraqui, Christopher Eccleston, Clancy Brown, Danny Trejo, Dee Bradley Baker, Héctor Elizondo and James Horan as Toads * Jonathan Freeman as Dinamos * Gene Hackman as General Mandible * James Sie, Jeff Bennett, Jess Harnell, Jim Cummings and John Rhys-Davies as Termites * Keith David as Termite Chief * Thea White as Fly Mother * Jack Angel, John Ratzenberger, John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton and Joe Ranft as The Flies * Jack Angel as Thud * Mark Hamill and Patrick Stewart as The Fly Brothers * Tom Hanks as Mr. Killer (Killer Spider) * Richard Steven Horvitz as Cricket * Phil Proctor as Slick * Rino Romano, Ron Perlman, Seth MacFarlane, Steven Blum, Tom Kenny, Brad Garrett, Frank Welker, Dee Bradley Baker, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Quinton Flynn, Jeff Bennett, Keith David as The Bees * Adrian Pasdar as Dragonfly * Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Bluebottle * John DiMaggio as Worm * James Remar as Spider * James Hong as Slug * Paxton Whitehead as Fly * Jason Statham as Mantis * Andrew Airlie as Beetle * Steve Martin as Snail * Benito Martinez as Earthworm * Matthew Lillard as Mosquito * Will Friedle as Mosquito * Josie Lawrence as Sexy Fly * Keith Ferguson as Cockroach * John Ratzenberger as Dragonfly #1 * Joe Ranft as Dragonfly #2 * David Sobolov as The Frog * Kurtwood Smith as The Lizard * Rip Tom as Lou Lo Duca * Peter Lurie, J.G. Hertzler, John DiMaggio, Dwight Schultz, Mark Hamill, Neil Patrick Harris, Edward Asner, Josh Keaton, Michael T. Wiess, Kevin Michael Richardson, Tim Russ, Greg Eagles, Quinton Flynn, Steven Weber, Thomas F. Wilson, Ogie Banks, Armin Shimerman, Rick D. Wasserman and John Kassir as The Lizards * Gregg Berger, Diedrich Bader, Scott Cleverdon, Christopher Daniel Barnes, George Takei, Dorian Harewood, Jim Cummings, Brad Garrett, Daran Norris, Dan Castellaneta, Brian George, Phil Proctor, Adrian Pasdar, Richard McGonagle, Nick Jameson, Miguel Ferrer, Frank Welker, Mark Rolston and Dee Bradley Baker as Pollen Jocks * Phyllis Diller as the Ant Queen * Dee Bradley Baker, John DiMaggio, Keith Szarabajka, James Arnold Taylor, Cam Clarke, Quinton Flynn, Gregg Berger, Patrick Stewart, Robin Atkin Downes, Steven Blum, Dave Wittenberg, J.B. Blanc, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jim Ward, Troy Baker, James Sie, Michael Horse, Josh Keaton, John Kassir, Khary Payton, Ron Perlman, Brian Bloom, J.G. Hertzler, Daran Norris, Marc Worden, Tim Curry, Rick D. Wasserman, Neal McDonough, Wally Wingert and Malcolm McDowell as the Ants Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker * Armin Shimerman * Rick D. Wasserman * Peter Lurie * John Kassir * Gregg Berger * Diedrich Bader * Dwight Schultz * Mark Hamill * Charlie Adler * Christopher Daniel Barnes * George Takei * Dorian Harewood * Jim Cummings * John DiMaggio * Peter MacNicol * Thomas F. Wilson * Brad Garratt * Dan Castellaneta * Brian George * Andrew Kishino * Phil Proctor * Adrian Pasdar * Richard McGonagle * Nick Jameson * Miguel Ferrer * Mark Rolston * Brian Bloom * Josh Keaton * Tim Curry * Quinton Flynn * Bruce McGill * Maurice LaMarche * Graham McTavish * Tom Kane * Scott Cleverdon * Matt Frewer * Neil Patrick Harris * Edward Asner * Ogie Banks * Stan Lee * Gary Anthony Williams * David Sobolov * Troy Baker * Crispin Freeman * Tom Kenny * Xander Berkeley * Bumper Robinson * Michael Rosenbaum * Neal McDonough * Adam Baldwin * Jeff Bennett * Phil LaMarr * Tim Daly * Michael Dorn * David Kaye * Corey Burton * LeVar Burton * Danny Jacobs * Diedrich Bader * Stephen Root * Lance Henriksen * Fred Tatasciore * David Kaye * Crispin Freeman * Richard Epcar * Olivia d'Abo * Peter Cullen * Clancy Brown * C. Thomas Howell * George Newbern * Kurtwood Smith * Leonard Nimoy * Frank Welker * Henry Winkler * Jess Harnell * Wade Williams * Jonathan Adams * John Goodman * Regan Burns * Matthew Lillard * Michael Ironside * Alastair Duncan * Jeffrey Combs * Kevin Conroy * Michael Gough * Robert Costanzo * Scott Menville * Wally Wingert * Patrick Warburton * Cory Edwards * Martin Short * David Ogden Stiers * Tobey Maguire * Miguel Ferrer * Ernie Hudson * Tom Everett Scott * George Lopez * Bob Hoskins * Eugene Guirterrez * Joanna Cassidy * Stubby Kaye * Alan Tilvern * Richard LeParmentier * Joel Silver * Richard Ridings * Edwin Craig * Lindsay Holiday * Mike Edmonds * Joel Cutrara * Billy J. Mitchell * Rob Schneider * Ricky Gervais * Stephen Merchant * George Michael * Ed Herlihy * Mark Wahlberg * Joel McHale * Giovanni Ribisi * Matt Walsh * Bill Smitrovich * Ralph Garman * Sam J. Jones * Ryan Reynolds * Tom Skerritt * Mike Henry * Ted Danson * J.K. Simmons * Billy Crystal * Steve Buscemi * Ty Burrell * Charles Fleischer * Kathleen Turner * Lou Hirsch * April Winchell * Jim Gallant * Pat Buttram * Andrew Robinson * Sam Raimi * Mel Gibson * Jane Horracks * Lynn Ferguson * Imelda Staunton * Benjamin Whitrow * Timothy Spall * Phil Daniels * Jim Carrey * Gary Oldman * Will Arnett * Hugh Laurie * Rainn Wilson * Gerard Butler * Craig Ferguson * Andy Serkis * Simon Pegg * Pat Harrington Jr. * Will Ferrell * David Cross * Brad Pitt * Will Smith * Jack Black * Robert De Niro * Mike Myers * Eddie Murphy * Antonio Banderas * Conrad Vernon * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen * Ben Stiller * David Schwimmer * Dave Lamb * Jon Culshaw * Jodi Benson * Joe Alaskey * Jeff Bergman * Tony Anselmo * Bill Farmer * Bob Bergen * Fred Armisen * Alan Young * Terry McGovern * Billy West * Bill Fagerbakke * Tom Kenny * Tom McGrath * James Patrick Stuart * Keith Ferguson * Danny Cooksey * Bill Melendez * Kath Soucie * Grey DeLisle * Cam Clarke * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki * Candi Milo * John Ratzenberger * Jeff Pidgeon * Martin Short * Bryan Cranston * Bob Peterson * Jonathan Harris * Jan Pinkava * Ralph Eggleston * Larry the Cable Guy * Owen Wilson * Michael Wallis * Bonnie Hunt * Paul Dooley * John Lasseter * Joe Ranft * Cheech Marin * Pete Docter * Ben Burtt * Andrew Stanton * Lee Unkrich * Randy Newman * Don Hahn Category:1998 Films Category:1998 Category:Movies